Batsuits
The Batsuit is the costume of Batman. Bruce Wayne has designed many different Batsuits, keeping them stored in a large vault in the Batcave. Robin and Batgirl outfit themselves in similar gear. Initially the suits consisted merely of black tactical armor, they now have tech features of their own integrated with controls on the newer utility belts. Standard Batsuit variations '1st Generation Batsuit' The original suit often protected Bruce Wayne the gunfire of common street thugs in the early days. As demonstrated, the suit can easily defend its wearer from multiple point-blank gunshots, although the force of the impact still knocks the wearer off their feet. It is also apparently able to not only protect Batman from physical attacks, but also injure the person who attempted to physically attacked him in the process, as evidenced when the Joker attempted to punch Batman after spitting his teeth out, only for him to react as though he significantly injured his hand afterwards with a distinct snapping sound upon impact. Other armored points are the gauntlets, which can be used to deflect bullets away from the wearer or to protect the wearer from severe melee strikes, the shin guards seem to posses similar capabilities. The cape, textured to resemble bat wings, can also be unfurled to give the silhouette of a giant bat to complete the "Batman" effect. The suit is worn by Batman to do battle at Axis Chemicals against Grissom's men and used throughout his encounters with the Joker and his men resulting various types of toro armor damage and replacements. Bullet holes would be visible when taking point blank shots. When not in use, the suit was stored inside a large vault in the Batcave across from Bruce's work station. The entire suit was heavily damaged after crashing the Batwing at the steps of Gotham Cathedral. '2nd Generation Batsuit' At some point after the 200th Anniversary Parade, the suit is updated to a more angular armor plated version, with more industrialized seam lines being shown rather than being hidden at joints or at the back like the previous sculpted muscle look. Most notably down the center of the thighs. This new version has shown to possess weak points in the armor, particularly in the pectoral seam or his lower sides, as demonstrated by Catwoman. However, the suit still retains its defense against bullets, although, again, the impact of the bullets knocks the wearer off their feet. It does not appear to leave bullet marks as easily the original torso after taking hits. A notable improvement allows the cape to transform into a glider. The second armor is more mass-produced than its predecessor, as Bruce now has a walk-in vault to select and assemble from multiple suit-pieces now present. '3rd Generation Batsuit' The third generation Batsuit which is called the "Panther Suit", focuses on a more stream-lined anatomical design than the previous Batsuits and a black/silver-tinted utility belt instead of a dull-gold one. The chest emblem is dark gold/bronze. Like in Batman Returns, this Batsuit features numerous suit-pieces to be chosen and assembled by Bruce in the Batcave. This is also the first costume to feature sculpted nipples on the pectorals. A notable feature of the "Panther Suit" is a button on the utility belt which causes a fireproof coating to excrete from and cover the cape, allowing Batman to wrap it around himself as a shield from extreme fires. This suit was one of the regular Batsuits that was destroyed by the Riddler, however Bruce later remade them and they are still on display in the vault at the Batcave. '4th Generation Batsuit' The fourth generation Batsuit is very similar to the "Panther Suit" in design but with a different utility belt and the all-black chest emblem. The suit's boots posses pop-out ice skates for traversing icy floors. Batman also uses his Batlaser to heat up a pool of water to thaw out Robin after he had been frozen by Mr. Freeze. The suit features also include a communicator in the left glove. He later uses his Batsaw to cut himself free from Poison Ivy's vines. The suit isn't seen again in the climax, however Bruce is seen wearing it during the ending where he Robin and Batgirl are running in front of the Bat-Signal.. Specialty Batsuits *'Sonar Batsuit' *'Ice Armor' Storage The Batsuits are kept on display in the Batcave. Behind the Scenes The process of putting these costumes on was quite laborious and required "batsuit wrangler" to assist the performers between takes. William Todd-Jones was the original wrangler that experimented with Michael Keaton. Day Murch became the lead wrangler on the subsequent sequels. References External links * Category:Technology Category:Armor